


Us der Stadt met K

by Amicia98, Gedankenstrich



Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Friendship, Gen, Kölsch, Saison 2016/17, Sorry Not Sorry, absonderliche Torhüter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicia98/pseuds/Amicia98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/pseuds/Gedankenstrich
Summary: Drei Torhüter.
Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011795
Kudos: 1





	Us der Stadt met K

[schnaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf) hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, auch diese Geschichte zu betan. An dieser Stelle nochmal vielen Dank von uns beiden.

* * *

25.09.2016  
  
Timo sah mit den anderen Torhütern erschöpft zu seinen Mitspielern rüber. 

Die Feldspieler hatten mal wieder getrennt von ihnen trainiert und so kam es auch, dass die Torhüter schon Trinkpause hatten, während Yann den anderen noch ein paar letzte Sprints aufdrängte.

„Meine Güte, ich bereue es keinen Tag Torhüter geworden zu sein!“ Kess schaute belustigt zu den schwitzenden und keuchenden Spielern und nahm lässig einen Schluck aus seiner Trinkflasche. Er war heute das erste Mal seit einigen Wochen wieder dabei. Ein Außenbandriss hatte ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Als hätte es bei dir jemals eine andere Position geben können!“ Timo lachte belustigt und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sven, der junge dritte Torhüter, grinste nur ein wenig. Auch wenn er noch nicht lange in der Profimannschaft spielte, kannte er doch Kess’ berüchtigte Liebe zu seiner Position und dem Verein.

„Naja,“ auch der Älteste im Bunde musste grinsen, „vielleicht hätte ich auch einen guten Stürmer geben können!“ 

Timo verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und hustete so besorgniserregend laut, dass sogar Dominic über den gesamten Platz fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sven klopfte seinem Konkurrenten auf den Rücken. 

„Komm runter, wir wissen doch alle, dass Kess viel lieber Kameramann geworden wäre!“ 

„Gar nicht wahr!“, protestierte Thomas. Bevor Sven oder Timo widersprechen konnten, ertönte ein schriller Pfiff.

„Wenn die drei faulen Kölner mal ihre Hintern hier rüber bewegen könnten! Wir haben Training, Kaffeekränzchen könnt ihr in der Mittagspause oder heute Abend halten. Ihr wollt doch Geld verdienen!“ Yann grinste trotz seiner harschen Worte.

„Immer diese Zugezogenen!“ Kess warf seine Flasche auf den Boden. 

„Wie wahr! Wie schön war Kölle doch, als die Menschen noch Kölsch sprachen!“ Timo bekam wieder Luft und scherzte weiter mit seinen Mitspielern. 

„Jetzt trinken sie nur noch Kölsch!“ Sven sprach hinter seinem Rücken mit seinen Mit-Torhütern. Er war schon auf dem Weg über den Platz zu den anderen. Die Nummer 1 und 18 gingen ihm langsamer nach. Sobald die beiden erfahrenen Torhüter alleine waren, begann Kess zu kichern.

„Was denkst du, wann versucht er nicht mehr uns zu beeindrucken?“ 

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, wenn er endlich merkt, dass man hier zusammenhält.“ 

„Echte Fründe ston zesamme, oder was?“ Thomas lachte wieder. 

„Mer kumme us der Stadt met K, Kess! Wir sind doch alle hier geboren!“ Auch Timo war belustigt.

„Kommt ihr jetzt endlich her!“ Die Torhüter beeilten sich zum Trainingsspiel zu kommen.

* * *

Übersetzungen:

„Echte Fründe ston zesamme.": Echte Freunde halten zusammen. (Der Titel eines Lieds von den Höhnern.)

„Mer kumme us der Stadt met K.": Wir kommen aus der Stadt mit K. (Eine Zeile aus dem Song „Stadt met K" von Kasalla)

Wer gerne wissen möchte, warum Kess gerne Kameramann geworden wäre, soll sich bitte die „KessCam" Videos auf YouTube angucken. Warnung: Seltsamer Humor und noch mehr Matze/Kess Content.


End file.
